


应许之地

by LittleDamara



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020), 神弃之地
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Rating:NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 半AU的普雷斯顿·蒂加丁故事
Relationships: OMC/Preston Teagardin, 普雷斯顿·蒂加丁中心
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

普雷斯顿·蒂加丁总会模糊记得一些关于他还是婴儿时的画面，一种粗制滥造的褪色木地板，颜色沉闷的壁纸，窗帘一角，某人的手。他从不质疑这些是否来自于某个太过现实的梦，因为这些早远的画面带给他的感受是如此地深，又是如此地温暖平静，在他今后的生活中，似乎不会再有了。

普雷斯顿出生在一个几乎与外隔绝、自给自足的村镇里。在他很小的时候父母便过世，被村里的其他人包扎好抬去村子后的沼泽地。村子里任何人死去都会被扔到那里。普雷斯顿还未对死亡形成固有概念，他看起来有点冷血，或者是一种迟钝。父母在世时没空养他，哺乳期一过，普雷斯顿就进入到一种被隔阂的环境里，蒂加丁夫妻早出晚归，没太多与他交流，然后某天，便再也无法说话了。普雷斯顿跟着那帮抬运父母尸体的大人，穿着不合脚的鞋子，晃晃悠悠地踩过湿泥地，在闷热潮湿的空气里呼吸流汗，头晕目眩，好一会儿才走到沼泽地边上。这时还有点阳光透过浓密的灌木和迷雾，尖锐地刺破这个安静的空间，在水面上落下光斑。普雷斯顿听到大人们在说话，分神地盯着晃悠的光点，无数飞虫被照亮，嗡嗡地成群穿过局促的光。他继续观察这里的一切，树根抓紧泥土的，下垂臃肿的叶子，雾和光从某处混杂一团，被一阵风分开，颜色鲜艳分层，到处都在静悄悄地抖动，透露出丰富的气味。远处传来一两声尖锐的鸟叫，那些大人突然把两具尸体抛进沼泽池子里。有个家伙的手表勾到了裹尸布的起毛，抛出的那瞬间尸体的重量扯疼了他，弄得他大喊大叫，然后裹尸布撕拉出一个口子，一只手垂出来。蒂加丁夫妻砸在水面上，没有很快沉下去，速度缓慢，显得端庄大方。普雷斯顿分不出那只手是属于谁的，父亲还是母亲？他们的手都长得差不多，长满老茧，有力且指关节粗大，焦黄色，现在在淡绿的的水中，反而显出一种干净的白色。几分钟后，他们消失了。  
人们嘲笑那个被勒疼的家伙，手脚轻松地离开。有一个人留下，他的呼吸声像风穿过门上的洞那样难听，夹杂着浓痰的咳嗽。男人蹒跚地来到普雷斯顿的身后，蹲下时他身上那股浓重的汗臭和一股不新鲜的肉的气味笼罩住普雷斯顿。  
“来吧，我负责照顾你。”男人拍拍普雷斯顿的肩膀。  
他说完就带头走开，普雷斯顿没跟上，他依旧盯着湖面，寻找着什么。他继而看向那道光——比原先光亮，比原先耀眼，水面在它的照耀下波光粼粼，然后，有一只手抬出水面，伸入这一小片阳光里。普雷斯顿盯着它，直到手下方的水面冒出几个气泡，它再次回到沼泽里。  
普雷斯顿感到一阵温暖从头顶流进胸膛，点亮了四肢和他的眼睛。很多年后他回想起这一刻，那股安心的温暖依然能令他感动，似乎他正站在沼泽边上，不曾离开，安静地等着一只苍白的手再次探向阳光。

男人是普雷斯顿的舅舅，普雷斯顿分不清他是哪一个，他的母亲有太多的兄弟姐妹，他的父亲也是，这里的人都有很多兄弟姐妹，貌似只有他才是独生子。舅舅的房子离村子中心比较远，在一个树木繁茂的半山坡上。他也是早出晚归，不太理普雷斯顿一个人的时候在干嘛。普雷斯顿和他舅舅鲜少交流，他白天的时候和村子里的小孩玩，或者自己往其它荒无人迹的地方闲逛。他不会主动去那块沼泽地，即便村子里有人过世，其他同龄人去凑热闹，他也对此毫无兴趣。他成天无事可做，剩下的便只有用双眼去观察。这座村子每天发生的事千篇一律，没太大花样，除非举行婚礼。  
婚礼在这里是件大事，所有人都可以停下工作去参加。普雷斯顿去过几次，那时候他才十岁，只能蹲下透过无数双腿之间的缝隙窥看婚礼的主人翁。他们会被精心打扮，穿平常从未穿过的衣服，戴些闪亮的东西，头戴鲜花，露出干净的脸。村里的人围着他们忙活，准备食物，燃起篝火，用猪血把一块地染红，然后让新婚的人踩在上面。普雷斯顿稍大点，他便被派去看守猪圈，婚礼时几个人过来挑猪，普雷斯顿负责帮他们把选好的猪赶出来，一直弄到木板车上。普雷斯顿观看了杀猪的全过程，耳朵被动物的尖叫声吵得发痛，不过等到血放完，一切都好受了。屠夫们处理内脏，把猪肉分开，剃干净骨头，他们从头忙到尾，最后才想起来那盆猪血。其中一个人看到普雷斯顿在角落站着，就叫他过来，把血送出去，倒在选好的地里。普雷斯顿接过尚有余温的盆，那个人觉得普雷斯顿的脸太脏，就用脖子上的布给他擦擦，擦好后端详了他的脸好一阵，才让他离开。  
一开始普雷斯顿对这一切还保持着一种短暂的新鲜感，但等到他不再为猪的尖叫声烦恼时，也对婚礼仪式产生厌倦。总是有人嫁给一个男人，四只脚踩进湿漉漉的泥土里，践踏出血腥味，接着便有了小孩出生，越来越多的小孩。普雷斯顿想过为什么只有他孤身一人，父母从未有给他兄弟姐妹的打算，似乎他们就根本不关心这些，普雷斯顿只是他们从身体上抛下的一块肉，不会被爱，不会给予陪伴，更不需要家庭。每当普雷斯顿为此难过，便想到沼泽边上那只依依不舍的苍白的手，父亲或者母亲为此所作的最后挽留，带着歉意和懊悔，因此变得美丽干净，在阳光里和他道别——这远比他们活在普雷斯顿身边还更符合男孩心目中所期望的，只是这种期望太过隐晦，普雷斯顿还没有足够的能力察觉出来。他需要深挖自己的身体这片泥地，将这个一直挨着他心脏颤抖的小种子掘出来，放在阳光下生长。  
普雷斯顿十三岁时，舅舅总是卧床不起，逐渐就不再起来了。普雷斯顿才反应过来舅舅几乎是这个村子里走出去过最远的人——他在村子饔飧不继会出去打短期工，带粮食回来，还会让普雷斯顿从书上认字。现在他再也走不出去了，躺在床上呻吟，房间充满更加难闻的气味。他总喊着冷，普雷斯顿关上窗，他就呼哧呼哧地呼吸，像一头不知名的动物。村子里的人过来探望他，让他吃某种干草熬的汤，这只会让他越发难闻，呼吸声更大，比猪的尖叫更让普雷斯顿难受。所以普雷斯顿把那些东西藏起来，希望舅舅能减少从这个植物上感受到的痛苦。那几天舅舅的确感觉好多了，虽然不足以起床，但能好好地说话，问普雷斯顿吃了没，天气怎么样，今天是第几天了，有没有婚礼。  
普雷斯顿对他舅舅没有太多感情，他只是想他快点好起来，这样屋子也不至于被这股气味熏进木头里。半夜时舅舅大喊大叫，普雷斯顿跑进房间，在烛光晃动的昏黄光里，舅舅瞪大凸出的双眼，眼珠有种油腻的倒影，张着嘴巴，双手双脚挥舞。他的影子映在墙上到处都是。普雷斯顿把烛台放好，跪在床边，试图压住舅舅的肩膀。那双挥舞的双手突然抓住普雷斯顿，舅舅扭头看他，花了几秒认出他是谁，反过来安慰普雷斯顿不会有事。  
“只要你结婚，就没事了。”舅舅这么说，又平静了下来。他松开普雷斯顿，躺回原来的姿势。普雷斯顿双臂阵阵跳疼，他干脆坐在地板上，盯着舅舅布满深刻皱纹的扭曲的脸。没一会儿，舅舅呼吸困难，他皱着眉头，说自己的胸口坐着一只魔鬼，压得他透不过气，这一屋子的臭气都是那个魔鬼的屁搞得鬼。普雷斯顿被闷得难受，想去开窗，舅舅拉住他，叨叨絮絮地说谁曾欠他的东西没还，某件鸡毛小事，话锋一转，又再描绘他胸口的魔鬼模样。  
“他有一双红色的眼睛。”舅舅睁不开眼睛了，他整张脸似乎在融化，在昏暗的光下看不出眼睛鼻子嘴巴。普雷斯顿还是决定去开窗。他走到窗边，把插栓拨开。一阵风穿过窗缝，一下子吧蜡烛吹灭了。房间一片漆黑，普雷斯顿回头，看到舅舅胸口上方有一双红色的眼睛。  
等他再次点亮蜡烛，舅舅张着嘴过世了。普雷斯顿拿着烛台站在床边，舅舅的尸体变成一个他不曾认识的人的模样，似乎死亡的确令他好过了些。  
第二天普雷斯顿跟着其他人把舅舅抬去沼泽地的途中，他恍惚地想到，他并不知道他的父母是怎么死的，从他意识到父母离开的那一刻便是那些人把尸体送到他面前的时候。但他不太在乎了，他依旧孤身一人，将舅舅抛进沼泽池他也没期望见到某些熟悉的画面，或者他刻意回避，免得让自己失望，加深孤独的恐惧——他知道那只苍白的手会安抚他。  
普雷斯顿住在舅舅的房子里，参与村子里更多的活，甚至婚礼也缺少不了他的帮忙。等到他十七岁，即便脏着脸在围观婚礼人群的最外圈，总是有人会留意到他，然后一直看着他，仿佛他才是婚礼的主角。  
很快，村里的人要求他嫁给一个男人，就和其他适婚的同龄人一样。普雷斯顿便被打扮好，穿新衣服，戴上一些闪光的东西，头戴鲜花，把脸弄干净，送到那个男人面前。他们一块踩进湿漉漉的混着猪血的泥地里，普雷斯顿感到他的脚趾缝被填满，一种奇怪的吸力将他往下拉，他被吓得跳起来，蹿进男人怀里。男人比他大很多，轻而易举地抱住他。他们在这块地里踩踩跳跳，直到看不出血的颜色，才脏着衣服下摆出来。普雷斯顿被带到一直沿用至今的足以容纳下一半村里人的木桌边，村里人似乎头次见到他一样，新鲜又高兴地不停把东西凑到他面前，让他又吃又喝，好几次被噎到。就如同开始时那样莫名其妙又匆匆忙忙，那些人突然给一个老人让出位，让她给普雷斯顿喂个红色的果子。  
“你一定要生出个孩子。”她这么说，把果子塞进普雷斯顿的嘴里，指关节撞在他的门牙上。  
当晚普雷斯顿因为吃得太饱喝得太醉呕得一塌糊涂。在他终于能喘息时，他的丈夫又将他带回床上，掀开他的衣服，抓着他的腰把他往下猛拉。普雷斯顿不知道丈夫要对他做什么，他对此概念模糊，更不知道小孩是怎么出生的。他只是被丈夫那根发硬发烫的阴茎挤压在双腿间的力度吓到，他也有这样的性器，却没有男人的那根有如此巨大的力量。下一秒他能明白他的丈夫想进入他的身体，从他双腿间那个洞。他在混乱和发烫中一直感觉到自己下体被戳刺，皮肤着火般刺辣地疼，结果阴茎只进去了一个头，因为太紧只能退出去。普雷斯顿忍着不适，看着他的丈夫在他身上气急败坏地尝试，最后红着脸放弃。男人将普雷斯顿翻过身，抬高他的屁股，将湿漉漉的阴茎插进普雷斯顿的双腿间，然后要他夹紧，一下一下地这么磨蹭他。普雷斯顿搞不明白他的丈夫想干嘛，他保持着姿势，撅着屁股，双腿间被性器磨蹭得发软颤抖，龟头总是顶过他的睾丸，让他浑身发胀，喘息连连，继而自己的阴茎也能有点发硬，一阵隐藏在他皮肉之下的刺激感穿过他的背脊直达后脑勺。他大喊出来，被这阵感觉撞得头晕目眩，叫声高昂。他用手去碰，怕烫伤自己般小心翼翼，然后不顾一切地大胆起来，试图尝到更多，随着丈夫在他身后起伏越来越快，他就越兴奋，胸膛发胀，乳头立起发硬，浑身起了鸡皮，后背偶尔刷过一阵冷汗。可他张着嘴，等着下一次惊叫穿过他的喉咙时，他的丈夫射在他的双腿间，一股奇怪的气味顿时炸开，几乎把普雷斯顿淹没。他束手无措地躺了一会儿，等到他的丈夫将那些浊色的液体抹上他的小腹，一路向上，在他的脸颊匀开。普雷斯顿诧异地和他丈夫对视，察觉到男人眼里的不满。那只手示意普雷斯顿张开嘴巴，他就张开，两只手指伸进来，直接压在他咽喉上。  
普雷斯顿又呕了出来，他趴在床边，一边流眼泪鼻涕，一边咳嗽，身体里残留的一点刺激感荡然全无，只剩腹胀难受。他盯着一地污秽，想到婚礼上那个老人对他说的话，加上他丈夫那股审判他全部身心的眼神，舅舅濒死说的空虚的安慰话，父母的早逝——他突然明白过来，他是一个有问题的人，有病的人，他将很难怀孕，他会是全村的耻辱。  
后半夜普雷斯顿一直缩在床上哭，即便这张床，这个房间，这个屋子都比他舅舅那里要好上许多，但他深感恐惧，感到自己正陷在那块浸满猪血的泥土里不断下沉，烂泥埋至胸口，上头都是猪的尖叫。


	2. Chapter 2

……  
……  
……


End file.
